In the prior art, methods for detecting and sensing speech with radar typically include sensing the Doppler induced motions on artifacts that vibrate in the presence of an acoustic field driven by speech. However, as noted, these methods rely on the presence of acoustical fields to detect speech.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system to remotely detect and automatically recognize speech derived solely from radio frequencies scattered by the human body during vocalization.